Brothers Before
by cracknovelist
Summary: They weren't just friends, they were brothers. Brought together by fate and torn down by destiny. What was life like for Saki and Yoshi before everything else happened? A personal take on their background. Based on TMNT 2012


a personal take on yoshi's and saki's story. based on nick's tmnt

* * *

><p>No one can ever recall the time in which two great clans existed side by side without describing the animosity that brewed between them. The noble Hamato and the fearsome Foot clan have been combatant for centuries, each standing loyally by their own beliefs. The real cause lost within the bloodshed.<p>

Throughout moments of victories and defeat, one fact remained constant. That one clan must completely obliterate the other, no matter the cost. It was a truth passed down from father to son, sensei to student, and master to disciple in both opposing sides. Each clan leader carried the burden of their forefathers with pride, willing to take their last breath on the battlefield. No one wanted to go home in defeat.

And so the war continued raging through generations until the year 1969. At last the Hamato clan successfully infiltrated the Foot and gathered enough information to secure a surefire plan to end their enemy's line of power. Master Hamato Satoru, son of the great Hamato Hiroshi, led his band of faithful ninja into the shadows one spring night. It was no surprise to anyone that as a student in his father's dojo, Master Hamato wore the blue bandana, the mark of a fearless leader. All of Hamato's ninja were sure that he would prove himself as such this very night.

Donned in dark violet robes, Master Hamato took to the rooftops, making his way in silence towards the Foot Clan headquarters. His ninja followed with same skill and made seldom noise as they drew their choice weapons in the chilly air. Master Hamato half-raised a strong clenched fist, signaling for them to be ready.

Before them was an abandoned temple, years of neglect made it an eyesore in the middle of a remote town. Master Hamato knew that his enemies made themselves comfortable inside. Far below the city streets, under the collapsing temple, a maze of catacombs and tunnels spread throughout. If the plan was executed properly, the Hamato clan would find the Foot clan leader and take him down in his own home.

They were more than ready.

It was a single silent thrust of a confident fist into the air that sent a wave of shadows crash soundlessly into the sleeping city below. With their soft violet robes and mask-tails rippling violently behind them, they seem to float over the rooftops as they made their way towards the temple.

Master Hamato exhaled deeply and watched from afar. It wasn't a typical strategy, but it was a risk he and the others were willing to take.

The shadows slipped into the weather worn holes of the clay rooftop, landing safely with silence. They took to investigate the premises, searching under every wooden altar and fallen idols. It smelled of wet stone and old incense.

A young ninja, wearing a novice mask of a dull orange color, spotted a ruin of fallen stone behind an old damaged statue of a meditating figure. The place itself wasn't easy to spot among the dark corners of the temple, but the keen adolescent boy's eye caught the gleaming shine of a metal piece stuck between the stone. It was as if the moon herself indicated the secret entrance of the Foot.

After picking up the shuriken engraved with the symbol of the foot, he called on his fellow men and announced his discovery. They returned his brightness with praises of soft nudges to the shoulder.

Hamato's ninja immediately took to the tunnels, with one objective in mind. Defeat any Foot member who crosses their path.

The tunnels itself were humid and musty, yet they fought on. At last they encountered some enemy ninja on patrol, then more who came as back-up until finally, a swarm of them. They battled with fervor and took many of them down. At last they were the only ones left standing, still full of energy and relieved. The shadows raised their weapons to the air, fate was on their side.

* * *

><p>"Master Oroku!"<p>

Every Foot Clan member present turned to the ninja who burst into headquarters without permission, including the leader wearing a glistening metal helmet of intimidating design. Despite the young ninja's wounds, he limped toward him and bowed pitifully

The Foot member should have recognized his lowly status as a novice ninja and should have at least announced himself at the door, but it was hotly debated in the ninja's adolescent mind. Was it better to be punished for intrusion or for treason for not announcing a serious Hamato clan attack?

"Arise," the man in the metal mask grumbled.

He did as told, not daring to raise his bruised eyes to his master.

A proud young ninja in metal armor approached them from behind. He frowned as he observed the novice's wounds

"Father?" he turned his attention to the man in the metal mask.

"So my enemy came for a visit?" Master Oroku sneered. "How kind of them to announce themselves when they arrived,"

"Should I summon the rest of the clan?" the proud ninja offered.

"No Nagi," he responded coldly, eyes fixed on the novice ninja. "I will take care of that. See to it that your mother and brother are transported safety out of town,"

"Yes father," he responded with a quick bow. He swiftly led himself out through a thick stone wall that slid open.

* * *

><p>Master Hamato and a few of his loyal ninja were still standing by. They were hiding in the rooftops of two stores that were built nearby the only road which crossed into the neighboring town. Other groups of ninja were in different locations throughout town, ready with barrels of gunpowder at their disposal. He turned to one of his companions who had a walkie-talkie at hand. He casually switched channels, waiting for a response. Sounds of whining static filled their ears.<p>

At last, one of the ninja answered.

"All shadows accounted for," the walkie-talkie called. "We are ready when you are,"

Master Hamato nodded.

The ninja hold the walkie talkie whispered into the speaker, "Fire,"

At that moment, different parts of town lit up in a blaze of smoke and fire. The silence of the night was disturbed by the series of explosions caused by Hamato's ninja. The men stood behind their master in awe and fear as the town seemed to be set ablaze. Master Hamato sustained his position; focused on the temple in the middle of town.

* * *

><p>It was the first time the highly trained ninja of the Foot were sent in complete disarray of mixed orders and toxic air.<p>

Nagi's brow furrowed as he witnessed his ninja scurry the tunnel system like frightened rats. As much he hated to admit, he was just as scared as they were.

His mother stood right behind him, holding her wailing infant son closely to her breast. She knew if they stayed longer, the surrounding smoke would kill them.

"Nagi!" she cried. "What are we going to do?!"

He twisted violently to face her. "That is what I am trying to figure out, mother!" he snapped. "Every exit has been blocked! The Hamato clan collapsed every tunnel!"

"What about the entrance from which they came in and attacked some of our men?" his mother yelled back in the same manner. "Surely they haven't sealed that one off yet!"

"Maybe," Nagi whispered to himself. He took his mother by the arm and led her toward the temple's entrance.

* * *

><p>Master Hamato knew that the last remaining exit was in the temple. The objective wasn't to go deep into the tunnels and search for the main lair hidden under the town. They never received enough information to entirely map out the complicated Foot clan lair, but they recovered a very important document that pinpointed every exit out of the tunnels throughout town. So, Master Hamato and his ninja brought along with them just enough gunpowder to destroy the tunnel exits without disturbing much topside. They purposefully collapsed all but one. Instead of going on a dangerous search for the Foot clan leader underground, they made it so that he would come right to them, and fall into their trap.<p>

He would end this miserable war tonight.

Much to Nagi's relief, the entrance at the temple was not demolished. It was quiet and still smelled of wet stone and old incense. He helped his mother and a few surviving ninja out. The baby was quiet now, swaddled in his mother's arms with a long piece of dark silk.

At that moment, darkness crept around them. The shadows of the temple moved swiftly towards them, surrounding the small group. Before they knew it, they were outnumbered by the Hamato clan.

Nagi and his men did not back down. And as much as they were being beaten, physically and mentally, they stood their ground, until one by one they fell.

The wife of the Foot clan leader managed to carry herself and her baby out. There was once a time when she would have fought as fiercely as her men but she had a priority to save her only remaining son. It pained her to see her eldest fall in the hands of her enemy, but it would have been foolish to put her baby's life at risk. She had no time to grieve.

Clutching her precious bundle close, she slipped out into one of the bare rooms behind a torn wooden shrine. She leaned against a dry corner and dropped herself. There she wept, cursed the Foot and Hamato name and prayed for the spirits to protect her only child. The baby continued sleeping.

Master Oroku was furious to learn that the Hamato had outwitted him. His anger boiled to an intolerable degree and struck down the closest surviving ninja within his reach. The few others trembled.

A scout came running, out of breath and covered with dirt. He announced that he discovered only one entrance left open in the whole underground complex. It made Master Oroku even angrier.

"We cannot escape! The Hamato clan is out there waiting for us!" the scout cried.

"Coward!" Master Oroku spat. "That is what Master Hamato wants!"

He turned to his remaining men and spoke menacingly, "If a confrontation is what he wants, then a confrontation he gets! Now let us go!"

They obeyed, fearing Oroku than death itself.

Master Hamato spotted his men creep out of the temple and disappear into town. Now all there is left to do is wait.

Master Oroku crawled out of the entrance, his ninja running towards the shadows. He scanned his surroundings and knew instantly no one was there.

"HAMATO SATORU!" he yelled forcefully into the temple. "Come and face me you coward!"

Master Hamato frowned, hearing echo resonating from inside.

"You killed my men, my sons, my wife!" he continued. "Now come and redeem yourself without anyone or anything but yourself!"

Master Hamato made his way down.

"Let us come with you!" one of his ninja called.

"No," Master Hamato shook his head. He looked towards the temple. "This battle is mine alone,"

They reluctantly obeyed.

Master Hamato pushed the heavy ancient wooden door open, the moonlight flashing through the darkened inside with force. There on the doorway light, was Master Hamato's shadow being cast, reaching towards the silhouette of Master Oroku.

The dark figure chuckled with pride.

"And all this time, you thought that it would be I to fall into your trap," Master Oroku sneered with pleasure.

Master Hamato looked down.

"I often wondered why the Hamato called themselves 'great'," he continued. "When it was just a line of foolish men who showed mercy to the enemy, and let others trample all over them,"

"I came to say that I am sorry," Master Hamato replied. "That it had to be this way. I had no right to take the lives of your men and your family. It was never my intention to-"

"You sicken me," Master Oroku interrupted. "You ask for forgiveness right when you know you have lost,"

Master Oroku waved his hand. His remaining group of men leapt out of the shadows and attacked Master Hamato mercilessly.

He had no weapon at hand, yet he managed to protect himself at hand-to-hand combat. With his last remaining energy he took down every one of them. He nearly stumbled, but he was alive.

"Now… are you going to do… as promised?" he breathed heavily.

"Do not mock me," Master Oroku warned.

"Your anger consumes you… and it makes you blind," Master Hamtato said as he wiped the sweat of his brow. "Before you know it, you are in the middle of its fiery blaze… with no way out,"

Master Oroku lip twisted into a menacing sneer, "You dare lecture me? Self-righteous hypocrite!"

"I am not perfect, I will soon repay for what I have done," Master Hamato said, reaching into the folds of his shirt. "But I do try… Things I do are to protect my family, my country and myself,"

"Enough!" Master Oroku made his way towards Master Hamato, drawing his katana and aiming straight at his neck.

Through his blinding anger, he had barely caught the sight of Master Hamato drawing a lighter and a piece of oil-drenched cloth from his shift, lighting it up and throwing it aside as he managed to step out of harm's way.

The temple was soon set on fire. The wooden beams and altar was completely engulfed in flames. Master Oroku continued to attack Master Hamato. He missed his mark every time, as both were evenly matched in attack and defense. Yet one of the beams grew weaker and it soon fell apart. It tumbled downwards… landing right on top of Master Oroku.

Master Hamato took to look at the damage he had caused and looked down in shame. After centuries of battle, he finally took his ancestor's enemy down, but he did not feel a moment of joy, or pride. He just felt guilt. The only thing to look forward to was the fact that the Foot would not terrorize the people of Japan no more.

He sulked beneath the flames and found that the entrance has been blocked. Covering his mouth and nose with his mask, he made his way into the back, knowing there was an open door behind. He was just about to leave when he spotted a silk bundle lying among the fallen stone rubble.

At first he was going to ignore it but something made him stop. He swore the bundle moved and despite of his current situation, he took to investigate.

A thousand years of training would not have prepared him for this. Master Hamato's chest heaved slowly as he caught his breath. The hiss of cracking wood echoed in his ears, and his sweat-drenched face felt the blast of heat from the fire engulfing around him. He stood still and stared down at the face of the infant cradled in his arms.

The child looked back, dark eyes staring into the soul before him. It seemed that he was well-aware of his current position, at the mercy of his father's enemy. Yet he lay still, silent and unafraid. Master Hamato closed his eyes and frowned, generations of ancestors screaming in the back of his head. _End him, end the era of the Foot!_

He sighed and did the unthinkable.

* * *

><p>In a safer distance, the Hamato clan looked on at the scene of the burning temple. The tails of their masks swaying softly in a spring breeze. There was no desire to celebrate their grand triumph, for their master has not returned. The moon hung high over their shoulders.<p>

What seemed to be victory tainted with the feeling of loss, Hamato's ninja looked on with weak hope from the clay rooftops, waiting for the appearance of Master Hamato. At last they managed to spot a shadow moving swiftly into the night. It took willpower of the clan to keep themselves from shouting with joy and inner relief. When Master Hamato made his way into his band of tired ninja, he could not stop but let himself be warmly welcomed by his loyal disciples.

The young ninja wearing the novice mask of a dull orange color, noticed the bundle that his master held closely to his body. He dared whisper into the silence of the night.

"If it may please Master Hamato, to let his faithful ninja know what he has found,"

All eyes fell on him. Master Hamato looked around and sighed. He could not deny them.

Very carefully he revealed the infant, who now slept soundly in his strong arms. Even his older ninja found themselves gasping at the sight.

"A son of the Foot!" they exclaimed.

"Master Hamato! You cannot be serious!" one of them spoke. "All these years of continuing warfare, and you decide to spare the life of the last of the Foot clan?"

"He isn't a Foot anymore," Master Hamato grumbled.

The rest thought of it wise to hold their tongues.

"He is now a member of the Hamato clan," he frowned. "And will be treated as such. Anyone who disrespects my son disrespects me!"

The Hamato clan bowed their heads in reverence, still unsure of what to make of it.

At the break of dawn, the triumphant ninjas took in the familiar sight of countryside they called home. The Hamato owned a large plot of land, half of which was reserved for the growth of cherry blossom trees. It was a sight they did not expect to see once more.

Tired and satisfied, the ninja tore off their masks and gave a cry of jubilation.

"At last!" the younger ninjas shouted. "Our training has not been in vain! Our ancestors' deaths have not been in vain! Long live the Hamato!"

The older, more sensible ninja lurked in the back.

"Long live our Master Hamato!" they continued and made way for their honorable master, still sooty from the fire.

He looked on them with fatherly pride and held the bundle close.

"For many years, we and the rest of Japan have been terrorized by the Foot clan," he spoke among his men. "Whose corrupt ways poisoned the true ways of the ninja. Our fathers tried to rid of their cheating, lying, and stealing ways, but unfortunately failed…"

Shifting the infant to one arm and pulling the blankets away from his face, he continued.

"Until now. This marks an era of peace and balance. And from the fires that destroyed the Foot we shall rise and have a chance of a new beginning,"

They cheered loudly, although some did not agree. A small group of older ninja knew that their master had the best intentions in mind, but the idea of revenge was ingrained into their minds. They wanted the child dead.

Master Hamato retired to his quarters, leaving the rest of ninja in an extended holiday. He looked down on his new son and smiled tenderly. The child started whimpering.

His sliding door snapped open. Standing at the entrance to his bedroom was a young beautiful woman with raven hair and tired eyes. She looked at the master until her eyes welled up with tears. She ran to him swiftly and held on to him tight. She quickly pulled away.

"What is the meaning of this?" she exclaimed, mentioning towards the child.

Master Hamato hung his head down in defeat. He could not lie to her.

"Forgive me Akiko," he replied sorrowfully. "I was a coward. I could not kill him. Not after what I have done to his family last night"

Akiko placed her palms on the sides of her husband's sweaty head. He looked up to see a reassuring smile glowing brightly from her lovely face.

"Then you have proven to me that even cowards do brave feats," she whispered.

Master Hamato returned the smile and planted a small kiss on her lips. The child began fussing.

"I believe he's hungry," he chuckled.

"Well I have nothing," she laughed softly.

"He will be our firstborn," Hamato nodded. "I know it's been hard, but I firmly believe that the spirits have finally answered our prayers,"

Akiko brushed the remaining tears from her eyes and took the child softy from his arms. She gazed into his eyes and slowly rocked him. She smiled.

"I prayed all night for your safe return!" she said, tears threating to fall again. "But I did not expect that the spirits would be generous and give me a husband and a son!"

"What shall we name him?" Master Hamato asked, looking tenderly at his new family.

Akiko lowered her head once more to have a good look at the child. She smiled as she gently rubbed away the remaining ash on his cheek. She craned her neck towards their bedroom, looking at the window which held a view of the cherry blossom trees which were softly letting go of their petals. She returned to face her husband

"His name shall be Saki," she stated.

Master Hamato nodded as his lips curled to a soft smirk.

Hamato Saki was officially presented to the rest of the family a few days after. His newfound parents gave a grand celebration as if he were truly the firstborn son of the clan. He was the pride of his father and the joy of his mother.

As the years passed, Saki grew into a well-fed, well-brought up toddler with a bit of a temper. Nonetheless, his ever doting parents loved him for who he was, ignoring the occasional tantrum he managed to throw at their direction.

"He has his mother's spirit," Master Hamato would joke.

It seemed that the world revolved around him. Every tear, laughter, and craving was attended to by his father, mother and members of the clan. Although Saki never knew it himself, he lived through his early years with great content.

One spring day, 3 years after Saki was plucked from the fires, his whole world changed. His mother had just given birth to a baby boy and despite all doubts and assurances on how she would not live through the pregnancy, a healthy mother and happy baby awaited Master Hamato once he returned from the dojo.

The older ninja praised and congratulated Master Hamato on the arrival of his firstborn son. Master Hamato responded by raising his hand and shaking his head lightly. They were left stunned to hear that he claimed the newborn as a second male heir, no more and no less.

Taking Saki into his arms, Master Hamato made his way to his bedroom. He was genuinely relieved to find his wife sitting upright and breathing. It was almost surreal, seeing her carrying the infant wrapped in violet silk in her arms.

As the maidservants and midwife bowed and exited the room, Master Hamato kneeled beside her with Saki curiously peering over at the baby with interest.

"How our family has grown," Akiko spoke in a weakened voice. "I am so happy,"

"You should rest my love," Master Hamato whispered. "You endured a trial much greater than anything I ever faced,"

Akiko closed her eyes and scoffed. Her head tilted sideways in dreamlike state, admiring how softly the newborn opened his eyes to meet his family for the first time.

Saki started to fidget in Master Hamato's arms. It made his father's arms squeeze tighter, as a lame attempt to calm him down. He began to whimper, pointing a small chubby finger meekly at the baby.

"He wants a closer look Satoru," Akiko sighed, bringing herself closer to Saki. "Let him meet his new brother,"

Master Hamato slowly weakened his grasp on Saki. The gurgling toddler leaned closer to his mother's chest where the baby was laying peacefully, observing the world for the first time. His big black eyes met his brother's.

SMACK!

The baby wailed in fright, his face tinted pink from the slap he received from his older brother.

Akiko and Master Hamato instinctively pulled their children apart. Akiko stared at her husband in shock as she rocked and patted the sobbing infant. Master Hamato could not help but do the same as he held onto Saki.

Both parents sat alarmed, neither of them daring to speak up. In the end they silently agreed to not speak of it. After all, what first encounter predetermined a brothers' bond and a brothers' fate?

* * *

><p>note: glad you read! and i hope you enjoyed. honest reviews are always welcome, constructive critiques a plus! any mistakes or confusions or misinterpretations about anything, please notify me! cheers!<p>

unnecessary note: hello! so this was thought of when i saw 'vengeance is mine' on tmnt 2012. i loved the part when we got to see a little bit about yoshi and saki in the olden days and it got me wishin' to see more! And the drawings too, they were absolutely adorable! i grew up on the 90s movies so watching this for the first time was absolutely mindblowingly sweet! i loved the idea that these two enemies were actually brothers before (hence the title, hurr!). i would like for the show to go into this story line a little bit more thoroughly, but since its like, in the middle of a kraang invasion i think we wont see anything happen between the foot and hamato in a long time. oh well!


End file.
